


And as he draws them close

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing Potions would taste bad IRL and you can’t stop it!!, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddles!, Platonic Relationships, broken legs, injuries, soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: They have finally found found each other again. Too bad Dream had forgotten to take much care of himself.————Dreamteam SMP WarA continuation of the last one-shot from Dream’s perspective.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	And as he draws them close

Green eyes met blue.

His mouth was wide open in a gaping expression, eyes matching it with how wide they were. How had they found him? Not that he wasn’t glad- he was tremendously so- but still, he wouldn’t have thought that they would be out when it was dark. Dream’s echo of ‘Sapnap?’ still echoed around the cave in the seconds that followed. They had found him. The relief was finally settling in as he stared at his one of his best friend. He was tempted to go in for a hug- even if it had only been hours. He was tired and the silence made him lonely. 

His leg still hurt too. Dream probably shouldn’t have been walking on it. The stabbing pain had only grown as he had walked onwards in his desperate attempt to find a exit. It had worked, after all, so the pain was worth it, but that didn’t mean that Dream liked that pain. It was like someone was jabbing a knife into his leg. He had come to the conclusion, at some point in the dark, that it was fractured and not broken- he probably wouldn’t be able to walk on a truly broken leg. He felt sick and his head was swimming- it had been for a while. But he had to push on.

He had to protect them.

He had to keep them all safe. 

Even if they hated and left him for it.

He couldn’t risk their safety.

Dream couldn’t hear Sapnap’s next words as he snapped- internally he giggle to himself, Snapmap, his mind supplied.- to attention with a brilliant- “What?” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes before repeating his words. “Dream, I asked if you were okay. You’ve been missing for hours and from what I can see,” What did he mean by that? It was then that Dream realized the only source of lighting in the dull cave was a rapidly fading torch that lay on the ground and a few slivers of moonlight. “you look like you’re going to pass out.” Oh. Did he? Maybe that was why he felt even worse than when he woke up. It had been ages since he had sat down, even if it had been a shorter timespan than it had been since he stopped walking. There was an arm on his shoulder. When had Sapnap moved? He hadn’t. He was still standing there in front of him.

Dream turned and blinked wearily at Bad. Of course it was him. Without George around, Bad must have gone with Sapnap to find him. A small part of him thought to ask when Bad had gotten there, but he shook it off. He would ask later when his head had stopped swirling and he stopped feeling like he was going to throw up. 

His voice was drowsy as he spoke next, forcing a smile at Bad. “Oh, hello Bad.” He had something in his hand. Something a rosy pink. A healing potion. “Are you hurt? Why do you have a potion?” Dream’s brow furrowed as he thought about how they had gotten down here- he had seen them go tumbling head over heels himself. The eldest of the trio let out a soft snort before shaking his head. “It’s for you, you muffinhead.” He was in trouble now. Bad didn’t use that word lightly, even if it was a little goofy. “Me? I’m fine.” Well, he wasn’t. His head hurt and he couldn’t focus for the life of him and he felt like was going to throw up. His leg hurt terribly too. But what if they needed it later and it was gone?

“Dream.” That was Sapnap. What did he want? “You are literally unbalanced. At least sit down.” He could do that. Actually, sitting down might be nice. It took the normally masked man a second before he took a step forward. This only caused him to sink to his knees faster than he would before. Dream had lost his balance, after all. He could feel a warm arm- Bad’s, his mind supplied- wrap around his shoulders and gently pull him to lean against a nearby cave wall. Dream was a near dead weight during all of this. He was hurting everywhere and just wanted to sleep, but he could feel someone poking him.

“George, stop it.”

His words were slurred and mixed and something about saying George’s name felt wrong, but the poking stopped for a moment. That was good. But now someone was prodding his jaw. They weren’t nearly as gentle as Bad was. Sapnap. That was who it was. Did he want Dream to open his mouth? Oh. He remembered now. Bad had a healing potion. He must have wanted Dream to drink it. The twenty year old paused for a moment before opening his mouth. Normally, Dream would have kept his mouth shut- what if they needed it later?- and stopped them from giving it to him. He would heal eventually.

(There was another reason for why he wouldn’t drink it that Dream wouldn’t quite accept, but healing potions tasted terrible. How could something so pretty taste so bad?)

But they were being stubborn and he wanted to sleep. So he gave in- shuttering as the taste flooded his mouth. It lasted for a few second, the aftertaste causing Dream to grimace, but his head had stopped swirling. He was still tired, but Dream was sure that all of them were exhausted.

So when Sapnap tried to move, Dream reached for his wrist and pulled him down next to Bad and him. He felt Bad curled his arm around both of their shoulders in a comforting motion. They had lost so much today and they drew comfort from being close. 

If Dream fell asleep with his head on Bad’s shoulder and an arm wrapped around Sapnap, well, no one would ever have to find out. 

What was left of their team was back together and Dream wouldn’t let anyone hurt them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! Last here.
> 
> I am currently fighting Writes Block, so posting Shys stuff is helping. The last three one-shots for Wholesome week will be posted by Friday.
> 
> -Last


End file.
